


Calendar Girl

by heyybibi



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17252051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyybibi/pseuds/heyybibi
Summary: Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been best friends for years. Though their friendship will always remain, on one New Year it becomes more.Inspired by Neil Sedaka's song Calendar Girl(You might have heard it in Deadpool. This is the G version lol)





	Calendar Girl

**Author's Note:**

> To @sophies_cakesn (Twitter) as part of the #OlicityInvisibleFriend campaign :)
> 
> Enjoy!

[**Calendar Girl** ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QfYiusSAGR4)

By: Neil Sedaka

_I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

_Yeah, sweet calendar girl_

_I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

_Each and every day of the year_

_(January) You start the year off fine_

_(February) You're my little valentine_

_(March) I'm gonna march you down the aisle_

_(April) You're the Easter Bunny when you smile_

_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_

_I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

_Every day (every day), every day (every day)_

_of the year (Every day of the year)_

_(May) Maybe if I ask your dad and mom_

_(June) They'll let me take you to the Junior Prom_

_(July) Like a firecracker all aglow_

_(August) When you're on the beach you steal the show_

_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_

_I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

_Every day (every day), every day (every day)_

_of the year (Every day of the year)_

_Wooh Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_

_I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

_Every day (every day), every day (every day)_

_of the year Every day of the year_

_(September) I light the candles at your sweet sixteen_

_(October) Romeo and Juliet on Halloween_

_(November) I'll give thanks that you belong to me_

_(December) You're the present 'neath my Christmas tree_

_Yeah, yeah, my heart's in a whirl_

_I love, I love, I love my little calendar girl_

_Every day (every day), every day (every day) of the year_

_Every day of the year I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

_Yeah, sweet calendar girl_

_I love, I love, I love my calendar girl_

_Yeah, sweet calendar girl_

 

 

 

 

_**JANUARY**_ _(you start the year off fine)_

 

“You know I can stay looking at the ducks for hours, Oliver. But it’s almost time for the countdown, let’s go.”

“Wait!” he grabs her hand; interlocking his fingers with hers. “I-I umm…”

“What is it? You’ve been acting strange all day.”

“I…”

_59-58-57-56…_

“Come on! It’s starting!”

“Wait, Felicity! I need to tell you something,” he begs as his hand tightens around hers.

“Is everything okay? Whatever it is you can tell me,” she encourages; her bright blue eyes open and accepting as they always are behind her glasses.

_30-29-28-27…_

“I like you.”

“Well of course you like me. I don’t think we’d be best friends if you didn’t,” she replies with a playful roll of her eyes.

“No, I mean...I…” he takes a deep breath. Blue connecting with blue, he continues. “I _really_ like you, Felicity. As in _like_ you, like you.”

Adorable is the word the comes to mind when he sees her eyes go wide and her mouth forming a breathy perfect _O_.

“I… You… Like… Me..?”

“Yea,” he whispers.

_10-9-8…_

Somewhere nearby their family and friends are counting down numbers, but here with them it’s silent. It’s peaceful. It’s them.

_5-4…_

Another beat of silence.

_3-2..._

_…1_

Felicity lifts herself up.

_Happy New Year!_

Lips connect with lips. Their first kiss on the first second of the year. It’s sweet and gentle and chaste. And so, so perfect. Slowly. So very slowly, lips move as they taste one another for the very first time.

“Oliver?! Felicity?!” Someone calling their names in the distance is what finally pulls them apart. But not by much.

As Oliver catches his breath Felicity whispers, “I like you too.”

His huge grin mirrors hers. And as they walk hand in hand from the pond to the patio where everyone else is gathered they know that they just shared the first of many more perfect kisses.

 

 

 

**_FEBRUARY_** _(you’re my little valentine)_

 

 

Every other Valentine’s Day had been fun. They’d exchange Valentine cards and candy at school, which they’d then share while watching movies in Oliver’s home theater. It was nice. Pure. Simple. Fun. But this was their first Valentine’s Day as a couple so it had to be extra special.

When they spotted each other in the hallway at school that morning; that was a testament of how well they already knew one another. Felicity gave Oliver a stuffed sloth, while he gave her a stuffed unicorn. The only difference was that the sloth had a heart shaped balloon wrapped around it and the unicorn was holding a heart shaped box of chocolates, which they shared later that night as they continued their tradition of watching movies.

Only this time they spent less time watching and more time making out. And it wasn’t just the chocolate they ate. Oliver surprised her with a nice little dinner consisting of pasta, breadsticks and iced tea. It was all very sweet. Cute. Romantic, even.

And as Felicity drifted off to sleep with her head against his shoulder before the movie even ended, Oliver knew that even though they never actually asked, they had always been each other’s Valentine. And he never wanted that to change.

 

 

 

_**MARCH** (i’m gonna march you down the aisle)_

 

 

With her arm linked around his, they walk down the aisle toward the altar. She looks beautiful with her curls falling down her shoulders. The simple pretty makeup matching perfectly with her silk dress. He should be looking straight ahead. Or at least focus on not tripping in front of everyone. But his gaze never leaves the beauty that’s walking alongside him.

Since the moment she stepped out of the limousine the only thought on Oliver’s mind has been, _I’m gonna marry you, Felicity_. He knows they’re young. Super young. And that a lot of things, both good and bad, can happen before they get to that point in their lives. But they will get there sooner or later. He can feel it in his soul. She’s it. She’s the one for him. And he hopes with every fiber in his being that if she doesn’t already, that one day she’ll feel the same way about him.

As they stand right before the altar of the church she gives him a shy smile and that’s when he knows she was thinking the same thing. He leans down to kiss her cheek and winks at her before untangling his arm from hers. And that’s when she knows that they are on the same page. They reluctantly separate as he goes to sit on the pew to his right and Felicity does the same to her left.

Felicity might not be Catholic, but she’s glad her friend Maribel still asked her and Oliver to be part of her _quinceanera_. It’s a beautiful Latin tradition celebrating a young girl’s transition into womanhood. Felicity had read about the origins of the celebration, but it was great to experience it firsthand and participate in Maribel’s Mexican heritage.

During the mass, photo session, dinner, and party everyone’s focus was mainly on the birthday girl. And as much as they loved and wanted to celebrate their friend, Oliver and Felicity’s heart eyed glances remained on each other throughout the entire day.

At some point in their lives they’d walk down an aisle again. He knew it and she knew it. Always.

 

 

 

_**APRIL** (you’re the easter bunny when you smile)_

 

 

“I found another one, Ollie!” Thea yelled holding the decorated egg up for him and Felicity to see.

“That’s still not the gold egg, Speedy!” Oliver yells back as he adjusts Felicity’s bunny ears above her head, courtesy of Thea.

“I’m gonna find it, I swear!” she yells back as she runs around the garden on the search for the winning egg.

“I should go help her,” Felicity comments glancing at the bird house where she knows the egg is.

“That would be cheating,” he admonishes playfully. “I’m not going to tell her where it is. I’m just going to guide her toward the right direction.”

“God, you sound like such a mom,” he teases.

“I’d be a great mom,” she states proudly.

“You will,” he whispers back.

Their little banter doesn’t turn awkward. Not with them. They’ve got plenty of time to reach many milestones and they will when the time is right. For now he basks in her light.

From the turquoise flats to her [yellow sundress](https://binged.it/2LEOU0I). The pink bunny ears on her golden curls. And with that bright smile she’s gifting him with; well he can’t help but compare her to the actual sun who’s light shines on him every second he’s in her presence.

 

 

**_MAY/JUNE_** _(maybe if i ask your dad and mom/they’ll let me take you to the junior prom)_

 

 

Prom wasn’t something they’d talked about often. They weren’t seniors yet and usually it was the seniors who attended, but Felicity had been stressing over tests all year. She was a genius and he knew she’ll have no problem getting into the college of her dreams. While she took comfort in his reassurance it didn’t stop her from worrying every now and then. She just really desperately wanted to get into MIT.

So in an attempt to bring some fun into the teen’s life he asked her parents to help him surprise her. He’d take care of getting the tickets, convincing his dad to let him borrow the _nice_ (they were all nice) car for the night, putting on his best suit and of course the corsage that would go perfectly with her [navy blue dress](https://binged.it/2LFIyyn).

Felicity had fallen in love with it during a shopping trip with her mom, but refused to buy it because _where would she wear it to?_ Donna being the loving mother that she was, adored Oliver and his idea to surprise Felicity so she went alone to purchase the dress along with a pair of heels to have ready for the night. Of course the surprise could only go so far. Felicity wasn’t going to get dressed up without knowing what was really going on. He knew his girl better than that. So he arrived 5 hours early to her house in sweats and a t-shirt with his tux on one hand and her corsage on the other.

The confusion in her face made him fall for her even more and there’s no telling how head over heals he was when she made her pouty grumpy face, going on and on about how there wasn’t enough time for prom because she had to study. He’d put the items down on the couch and took her face in his hands. “Felicity you are the smartest person I know. MIT will accept you. I promise you.”

“You can’t promise that,” she huffs out.

“Yes, I can. And I just did. Have I ever broken a promise to you?”

“No,” she whispers back.

“Then it’s going to happen. But less because I promised and more because you’re a genius with a beautiful brain. I see it. Everyone sees it. And MIT will see it too. And as hot as you look when you’re angry I’d much rather see you smiling and having fun with me at prom.”

With a raised brow, a smile slowly forms on her face. “I am pretty smart, aren’t I?”

“The smartest,” he nods.

“You really think I look hot when I’m mad?” she asks curiously.

“The hottest,” he murmurs against her lips before kissing her a little deeper.

“I have nothing to wear,” she laments when he lets her go.

“Go upstairs. Your mom has everything ready for you.”

“Of course you brought my mom into this,” she groans.

“Could’ve NOT pulled this off without her,” he confirms.

She goes up to get ready with the help of her mom as he gets dressed in the guest room downstairs. Felicity’s dad, Noah helps him with his bow tie and while any other young boy would feel nervous around their girlfriend’s dad, not Oliver. They’ve known each other for years. Oliver respects him and Noah knows how much Oliver cares about Felicity. Even more importantly he trusts him with his daughter; something Oliver cherishes deeply.

It’s hours later. After they’ve danced and laughed with their friends, they’re finishing up their meals at Big Belly Burger. It's just the two of them. Strands of hair that have escaped her messy bun are falling down her neck. His bow tie is gone, the top button of his shirt undone and the jacket laid out in the seat next to him. She’s slurping up the last of her milkshake, the noise of the straw pretty loud when he says it just a fraction louder than the straw.

“I love you.”

Her lips release the straw right away but she doesn’t move it. They form one of her perfect little _o_ ’s around it and just like after he told her he _liked_ her, liked her, she stares at him wide eyed, shining in the dimmed light of the restaurant.

He lets her take it in. Doesn’t push her to say anything back.

But once she’s realized that she’s been silent for a bit too long she finally puts down the cup and grabs his hand between hers, rubbing it soothingly.

“I love you too.”

_Silence_  

“Does it scare you how much knowing we’re so young?” she asks almost in a timid voice.

“No,” he states. “I know how I feel. Does it scare you?”

“No,” she smiles. “I’ve always knows it's you.”

It turns out that prom wasn’t the only surprise he had for her. But then again, his love for her doesn’t actually surprise her. Just like she said, she’s always known. And so has he.

 

 

 

_**JULY** (like a firecracker all aglow)_

 

 

They were sitting in the bench next to the pond behind his house looking at the ducks. Much like on New Year just a few months ago. They’d sat out here many times before. Looking at the ducks float around while talking about anything and everything. His family was hosting their annual fourth of July barbeque. There was always lots of food, games, and way too many fireworks. It was fun and they were definitely having a good time, but even before they became a couple they’d always roam away from the crowd to spend some alone time, just the two of them.

“We’re going down to LA next month,” she says with her head against his shoulder. Every summer her family went somewhere new on a two week vacation. So did Oliver and his family. It was the longest two weeks of their lives. Except for that first summer after they’d just met.

 

After the first week Oliver had been begging his parents to go back home because he really wanted to get back to his new best friend, Felicity. His parents thought is was cute, but still tried their best to get him to enjoy the rest of the vacation. “Just one more week,” they’d said. Only it wasn’t just one week. When they arrived back in Starling the first thing he had his mother do was call Felicity’s mom to ask if they could meet at the park. The call was met with an answering machine; Donna’s excited voice explaining that they were on vacation and would return all messages a soon as they were back.

Oliver grew more and more devastated as the days went by. Felicity and her parents were gone for two whole weeks. It turned out that they had left a few hours earlier before Oliver arrived. The parents couldn’t help but laugh at the fact that Felicity was also missing Oliver while he was gone and didn’t want to go on vacation at all from fear of never seeing him again.

From there on out they’d agreed to try their best to book their respective vacations around the same time. Separating those two for a couple of weeks was a little tough, but manageable. Neither of them thought that they could survive another four weeks of constant whining.

 

“LA’s fun,” he replies. “Thea wants to go to New York this year, but mom and dad have been so busy lately I don’t even think they’ve planned it yet. What days are you gone? I’ll look into flights around the same time; help them out a bit.”

“You think you can plan it for after I’m back?”

He frowns down at her. “What? Why? We'll just be apart longer.”

“So you can come with me,” she says as she stands and turns to face him.

“You want me to go on vacation with you and your family?”

“If you want,” she looks down. “I love spending time with them, but I’d really like for you to be there. I already asked them and they said yes.” She peers at him through her long lashes. And how could he say no to those eyes?

“Only if you go to New York with us.”

“What?”

“I’ll go on your vacation if you go on mine.”

“Shouldn’t you ask your parents if that’s okay first?”

“Felicity, my parents love you. They are going to say yes. You know it.”

She bites her bottom lip. “Okay. Still, ask them first. If they say it’s okay I will.”

“You will,” he smiles up at her.

Just then the fireworks light up the sky behind her. The lights, along with the reflection from the pond illuminates her entirely. The [red shirt](https://binged.it/2rXEhxc) pops out even more against her creamy skin and he is once again reminded of how lucky he is.

She yelps as he brings her down to him. Her legs straddling his. They kiss slow and deep.

“I love you so much, “ she whispers against his jaw.

“I love you more,” he grins.

She returns it before leaning back in. Both unaware that the fireworks on the sky have ended. Too enthralled in in the small silent ones happening between their lips.

 

 

 

_**AUGUST** (when you’re on the beach you steal the show)_

 

 

If he thought Donna was exciting in her everyday life, that is nothing compared to vacation Donna. She doesn’t stop. The woman wants to do everything there is to do in LA in the span of two weeks. While that might not be possible with so much traffic it’s not enough to stop her from trying. Her excitement it contagious and they definitely try their best to keep up. But after the first week Felicity puts her foot down and begs for some time to actually relax. Donna knows her daughter is in some ways more like her father than her so she doesn’t take it the wrong way at all. They agree to let Oliver and Felicity spend the day at Venice beach while Donna and Noah go take a few tours around Hollywood.

Venice itself has a lot to see and do. They definitely go exploring, but also make time to relax just how Felicity hoped.

As she lets the waves crash against her body she allows herself to let go of the little stresses that come with everyday life. It’s freeing until a wave crashes a little too hard and she stumbles back. But she doesn’t fall. Oliver’s there. Ready to catch her whenever she needs.

She turns in his arms, laughing as she wraps her own around his neck and crashes her lips to his. It’s salty from the ocean water, but his taste is still there comforting her.

_She’s his_ , he thinks. Just like he’s hers. There’s a few young girls in the beach who’ve been checking him out for a while now. A lot of boys too, who can’t stop staring at Felicity. Yes, they’ve noticed. They are a good looking couple, after all. But those people don’t matter. All that matters is them. Their first vacation together. And just like everything else, it’s the first of many.

 

 

 

_**SEPTEMBER** (i light the candles at your sweet sixteen)_

 

 

Felicity had a birthday party every year. Donna always went all out because well, she's Donna. But as Felicity grew up she realized that she enjoyed smaller, more intimate gatherings. While Donna wanted to give her everything she also respected Felicity’s wishes. So the parties got smaller and smaller every year. They weren't any less fun. But being around a few people she felt really comfortable with was better then having to put a polite, yet less genuine smile for a larger crowd.

This year was her sweet sixteen though, and it was the first time Donna insisted on a large party even if Felicity didn’t really knew all the people her mom wanted to invite. It was _her_ birthday. She deserved to have a party _she_ wanted, right?

After venting to Oliver for an hour about the argument she’d had with her mother earlier that day he held her by the shoulders rubbing soothing circles around them.

“Your mom loves you, Felicity. She also knows you very well. Maybe she’s trying to give you the sweet sixteen she wanted but couldn’t have.”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” she relents.

“How about a little compromise. Let her throw you a party bigger than what you usually have, but maybe not quite as huge as she wants it to be. I agree, a horse carriage and ice sculptures might be a bit too much,” he teases.

“She even suggested an elephant,” she grunts, letting her head fall on his chest.

“We can fit an elephant in our backyard.”

“Don’t even think about it!” she gasps, bringing her head back up. "If she hears you she will seriously take you up on it!"

“Okay. Okay. I was just saying it’s possible,” he laughs before kissing her temple and holding her close.

It turns out that Donna did a little reflecting herself, and with a few wise words from her own partner she came to realize that she was putting all of her wants into Felicity's party. So they compromised, just like Oliver suggested.

Felicity invited more people from school who she was friendly with and Donna dialed it down on her plans and decorations. No horse carriage, no ice sculptures, and definitely no elephant. It turned out to be perfect. Felicity had a great time. And by the look of it so did everyone else. It was held at Oliver's place (his house was huge), and just like any other gathering they escaped the crowd and went over to sit by the pond.

She’d already cut the cake in front of everyone, but Oliver had baked a red velvet cupcake (her favorite) just for her. She holds it in her hand as he brings out a candle and a box of matches from his pocket.

“Ugh, you know me so well. I’m stuffed, but I will always make room for red velvet.”

“Oh, believe me. I know,” he winks. He place the candle on the creamy frosting and lights it up.

“Happy Birthday, Felicity,” he smiles. “Make a wish.”

“I already made one, you know,” she teases.

“Make another one,” he replies. “You deserve to have all of your wishes come true.”

They gaze lovingly at each other. Blue eyes glowing brighter with the small candle flickering between them.

_I wish that at some point in our lives I get to spend each and every day of the year with you. Forever._

Her wish is silent. Hopeful. Loving.

 

(Spoiler: _It comes true._ )

 

 

 

 

_**OCTOBER** (romeo and juliet on halloween)_

 

 

When Oliver suggested a couple costume for Halloween this was not what she had in mind. Neither did he.

They’ve just been very busy lately. School work, exams, sports, clubs, teenage angst. It’s been a chaotic month. Before they knew it Halloween was only a day away and they had nothing. With practice and meetings they also didn’t have the time to actually go shopping. So Oliver being the charmer that he was begged and pleaded with his best puppy dog eyes that always worked on Felicity, and convinced the drama teacher to let him borrow something from the drama club.

There were other cool things, but it was the only “couple costume” that he could find. The clothing itself was nice so they decided to ignore Romeo and Juliet’s tragic story and just go with it. Most people didn’t even make the connection with Shakespeare’s play. They just thought they were wearing costumes from a different time period. Which was just fine with them.

Out of all people though, it had to be Thea to confront them. “So what are you two supposed to be?” the little pirate asks as they make their way to the first house. This is their second year taking her trick-or-treating around Felicity’s neighborhood.

“Romeo and Juliet,” replies Oliver.

“Don’t they kill themselves?”

“How do you know that?” Felicity asks with a gasp. “You’re 6!”

“I don’t know. I heard it somewhere,” the toddler replies without a care.

Oliver doesn’t want to lie to her, but he also doesn’t want to have this conversation with his little sister right now.

“Well...they do. It’s not the best story out there.”

“Don’t they do it because they love each other?”

“Something like that,” he mutters.

“Like Oliver said, Thea, it’s not the best story.”

“Okay,” the little girl shrugs. They’re in front of the first house and Thea’s entire mind has shifted over to candy.

“Trick-or-treat!”

“Ahoy there little pirate!” The lady exclaims as she fills a hand full of chocolates into Thea’s bag. “Oh, and what are your costumes?” she asks them as she goes to grab some more candy from the side table.

“They’re Romeo and Juliet!” It’s Thea who replies just a bit too loudly. “They love each other too. But I don’t think they’ll kill themselves because they don’t like the story.”

“Oh. Well, that’s comforting,” says the lady, a little taken aback by the statement.

“Yea, it is! Thank you!” The little girl hops down the stairs, ready for the next house.

Oliver and Felicity mutter a thank you to the nice lady who gives them a wave goodbye, and follow the girl who knows a little too much for her age.

“Next year, I pick the costumes,” Felicity says.

“Agreed.”

 

 

 

_**NOVEMBER** (i’ll give thanks that you belong to me)_

 

Thanksgiving, like many of their other gatherings, have always taken place in the Queen mansion. They’ve been over to Felicity’s house before, and it’s perfectly fine. But the Queen house has a lot of cool things like a pool, theater, game room, wine cellar, library, gallery. It’s more than just a house so it’s simply always been where they tend to gather the most.

So for Thanksgiving this year it’s no different. Both families have gotten quite close and it’s always nice to celebrate special holidays together. The table is set. Dinner is served. And everyone is ready to dig in.

But first they have the tradition of going around the table and each person saying what he/she is thankful for. It’s always the usual; friends, family, health, employment, and whatever extra cool things occurred during that year. And this year...well this year they officially became a couple.

Everyone’s had their turn except for them. Felicity smiles as Oliver thanks his parents for always supporting him, and Thea for filling his days with laughter. He mentions a few things about his teams at school and he even thanks her parents for being great role models. And then he turns to her.

“But this year especially, I’m most thankful for you. You’ve always been special to me Felicity. We’ve been best friends for a long time and when I told you that I liked you I just needed you to know. I mean, I hoped you’d like me back,” he looks down shyly. “But if you didn’t at least you knew. I’m so lucky to have you and I am so grateful you gave me a chance. I’ve always cherished your friendship, but now I get to call you mine.” He looks up at her with glassy eyes, stammering, “I mean, not _mine_ , mine. You belong to yourself, but…”

“I know what you mean,” she laughs with her own watery eyes. “I’m thankful you’re mine too,” she whispers, though still loud enough for everyone to hear. “You’ve always believed in me and that helps me believe in myself. I was able to do the monkey bars because you helped me!”

He huffs at that, both smiling at the fond memory. They have so many memories together. And he’s excited to create so many more with her for the rest of their lives.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be able to show you how truly grateful I am that you stumbled into me, quite literally, in the playground all those years ago. And even though these words aren’t enough, _thank you_.”

Oliver leans forward to place his forehead against hers. “It’s more than enough,” he murmurs.

They stay like that for a moment, unaware at the bewildered eyes trained on them. Their parents knew how much their children cared about each other. They hoped that this worked out for as long as possible. But they were aware that they were barely teens, still with so many experiences ahead of them. They were realistic enough to know that this might not last forever.

But what they just heard; it was like witnessing vows. It’s the first time that they truly realized that Oliver and Felicity really are it for one another. And they couldn’t be more proud or happy for them.

 

 

 

 

_**DECEMBER** (you’re the present ‘neath my christmas tree)_

 

 

Every year Oliver spends 6 days of Hanukkah with Felicity and she spends Christmas Eve with Oliver. The first and last day of Hanukkah are spent just the three of them; Donna, Noah, and Felicity. On Christmas day Oliver spends it with his parents and later they are joined by Thea.

It;s great. Oliver learned about the menorah and the festival of lights. Felicity learned about holy night and the nativity of Jesus. And each year Felicity got a present from the Queen family and Oliver got a present from the Smoak-Kuttler family. This year though, Felicity got a present from Oliver and Oliver the same from Felicity.

This year Oliver joins Felicity for the last day of Hanukkah and Felicity will join Oliver for Christmas morning.

As the 8th day comes to an end Oliver brings out a small gift box from his pocket. “Happy Hanukkah, Felicity.”

“Oliver, your parents already gave me something,” she says as he hands her the box.

“Exactly; my parents. This is from me.”

Felicity slowly opens it to reveal a beautiful [gold necklace](https://binged.it/2LGwpZN).

“Wow,” she breathes out.

“Crossed arrows symbolize friendship. I know we’re much more than that, but this all started because we became friends first. You will always be my best friend, Felicity. Whatever happens; _that_ and the fact that I love you will never, ever change. I promise.”

“And you’ve never broken a promise to me,” she smiles with tears in her eyes.

“And I never will if I can help it. Do you like it?”

She finally lifts her eyes up from the arrows to his. “It’s beautiful. I love it. Thank you. Can you help me put it on?”

“Of course.”

With great care he lifts up the thin chain as she turns around. He brushes her hair to one side. The tips of his fingers grazing her neck. A shiver runs down her spine. He doesn’t miss it. Not a chance. Oliver clears his throat a he tries his best to focus on the current task. He places the necklace around her, clasping it at the end.

“There,” he murmurs. When he looks up he sees her watching their reflection on the window.

With his eyes trained on hers he says, “you’re so beautiful.”

With a shy smile she replies, “I want you.”

He knows what she means. “Soon.”

She nods in response, and that’s that.

 

Felicity arrives to the Queen mansion on Christmas Eve like every year. Only this time she has a bag with extra clothes and toiletries. She spends time with all four of them. They bake, eat, play games, watch movies. Eventually Oliver, Thea, and her fall asleep on the couch with the ending credits of The Polar Express rolling out.

The next morning Oliver wakes up with Felicity curled up in his arms. God, he wishes every morning can be like this. He cherishes the feeling far shorter than he’d like because just a few minutes later Thea is up and screaming that it’s Christmas and time to open presents.

It’s an hour later; after all presents have been opened and the living is covered in wrapping paper that Oliver realizes something.

He sits in the couch. Staring. At her.

Felicity’s sitting on the floor next to Thea, helping her set up one of her new toys next to the Christmas tree.

He received the best present ever. And no, he’s not talking about the [pendant](https://binged.it/2LEJW4l) she gave him. Though he loves that too.

“Believe it or not I bought this before I saw your gift, okay. I promise.”

They wore similar arrows now. He promised her he’d never take it off. And he’s never broken a promise to her.

But his best present ever is _her_ ; right there sitting beneath the Christmas tree. Only he received it years ago.

The little girl he stumbled upon became his best friend, and almost a year ago his girlfriend. One day he’ll make her his wife. And further down the road the mother of his children. For that to happen he’ll continue to do what he’s done since the moment he met her; love her each and every day of the year. _His calendar girl_.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Oliver and Felicity's first time is on their 1 year anniversary.  
> Happy New Year!


End file.
